degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Got2BFionaC101/Wikians and Degrassians Fanfic
Ok so I'm just now starting to get this thing going. I've made up a list of all the grades and graduates. If you'd like to be added please let me know! :) I'm going to make episodes with three plots picked randomly...if you have any preferences on relationships/friendships feel free to let me know. Here's a list of the grades: Grade 9: (Class of 2016) Dor, Scott, Meg, Wendy, Benji, Chris, Cheese & Haley Grade 10: (Class of 2015) Tori Santamaria, Tristan Milligan, Maya Matlin, Zig Novak, Jake, Jo, Jessy, Kayla(Kayla :)), Delia, Lizzy, Jaden, Amber & Haylee Grade 11: (Class of 2014) Campbell Saunders, Annie, Katie(Maya&Cam4eva), Kelly, Yazzy, Sarah, Nick, Pearl, Damian, Derek, Kylie, Carrie & Lexie Grade 12: (Class of 2013) Wesley Betenkamp, Mike Dallas, Luke Baker, K.C. Guthrie, Jenna Middleton, Drew Torres, Dave Turner, Connor Delaurier, Clare Edwards, Becky Baker, Alli Bhandari, Adam Torres, Imogen Moreno, Tori, CJ, Des, Syler & Michi Graduates: Damian Hayes, Blue Cheesex, Sav Bhandari, Riley Stavros, Peter Stone, Owen Milligan, Mo Mashkour, Mia Jones, Marisol Lewis, Marco Del Rossi, Leia Chang, Katie Matlin, Johnny DiMarco, Jay Hogart, Jane Vaughn, Jake Martin, Holly J. Sinclair, Fiona Coyne, Ellie Nash, Eli Goldsworthy, Derek Haig, Declan Coyne, Darcy Edwards, Danny Van Zandt, Chantay Black, Bruce, Bianca DeSousa, Anya MacPherson, Alex Nunez, Hazel Aden, Sean Cameron, Craig Manning, Paige Michalchuk, Spinner Mason, Toby Isaccs, J.T. Yorke, Manny Santos, Liberty Van Zandt, Ashley Kerwin, Terri MacGregor, Jimmy Brooks, Emma Nelson, Cam, Ash, Nat, Dani, Xavier, Lincoln, Rob, Terry, Rox, Hunter I'd love some feedback too on how to do things. Thanks and I hope you all enjoy what's about to come next! :D Season 1 Episode 2: It's Not Too Late Main Plot: Jake is in love with his best friend but doesn't know how to tell her. Sub Plot: Jo is having insecurities about herself; will totally changing her appearance help? Third Plot: Meg just isn't fitting in and is missing her life back in middle school. Characters featured in this episode: Jake, Jake's Mom, Jake's Dad, Abby(Jake's little sister), Delia, Jo, Tori Santamaria, Kylie, Pearl, Sarah, Meg, Dor, Scott, Zig Novak & Amber (scene opens up with Jake at the breakfast table with his parents and little sister; Abby) Jake: Thanks for breakfast mom, it's really good. I don't think we've had formal breakfast in a long time. Jake's Mom: Well it is your birthday! It's a special occasion...you only turn 16 once. Jake's Dad: You sure you don't want a party? Jake: Dad, I'm a guy. Only girls have those silly sweet sixteen parties. Jake's Mom: So what do you want for your birthday? Abby: I know what he wants...and it's not a thing. Jake: (eyeballs Abby) Abby shut up! Jake's Dad: What does she mean it's not a thing? Abby: Jakey wants Delia! Jake: Ok can we seriously just drop the subject! Jake's Mom: Honey it's not a secret. You've been in love with her ever since you guys were in your cribs together. Jake: I don't really wanna talk about this right now ok? Let's just enjoy the day. (Delia knocks on their back door and Jake's Mom opens it for her) Delia: Happy Birthday best friend!!! Jake: (smiles) Thanks! (Jake and Delia hug) Delia: Oh and you will get your present tonight. Jake: You don't have to get me anything. Delia: Are you kidding me? It's my best friend's birthday of course you're getting something. You only turn 16 once ya know. Jake: (chuckles) So I've heard. Jake's Mom: And don't forget Delia, you're joining us for dinner tonight at Olive Garden. (winks at Delia) Delia: How could I forget! Well hey the bus is almost here so we should go. Jake: Of course let me just get my backpack from upstairs. (as Jake walks upstairs Delia and Jake's Mom start whispering) Jake's Mom: Are we all set for tonight? Delia: Absolutely. You know he's gonna hate us for giving him a surprise party right? (chuckles a little) Jake's Mom: Oh but it's so much fun. I'm sure he'll enjoy it. (both smile and Jake enters the room) Jake: (looks at Delia) Ready? Delia: Yep! Let's go. (Jake opens the door for Delia and looks back and his family as they all give him a look. Jake then rolls his eyes and closes the door) (scene changes to Jo walking up to Degrassi with Tori Santamaria wearing jeans and a t-shirt) Jo: Tori you look so pretty today. Like seriously what's your secret? Tori S: Hun, I'm a beauty pageant girl. I've kinda grown up looking like this. Jo: Wish I looked like you. Tori S: Shut up you're so pretty. Jo: Then why don't I feel like it? I've always gotten hand-me-downs from my older sisters and it's all out-dated stuff. Plus with my parents not having a lot of money right now I can't very well go out and buy new stuff. I'm stuck with what I got. Tori S: You know it's not all about appearance. A lot of people like you for who you are. (Jo and Tori walk into the halls and a few girls approach them) Kylie: Jo! My boyfriend called and he says he wants his clothes back. (Kylie and her friends Pearl and Sarah laugh) Jo: Ha...funny cause my doctor says he wants all the plastic off your face back. Kylie: (moves closer to Jo) You wish your face was as pretty as mine. Jo: No actually I don't cause mine's all natural. Tell me again how many time have you had surgery? Kylie: That's none of your business! At least I make an effort to look good. You look as if you've just rolled off the streets. Tori S: Would you just leave her alone? What did she ever do to you? Kylie: (scoffs) C'mon girls. We've waisted enough time talking to these two losers. (Kylie, Pearl and Sarah all walk off) Jo: You were saying? Tori S: Ignore them! They can be such bitches sometimes. But anyways I could always give you a makeover. Jo: You'd really do that? Tori S: Trust me I have enough clothes as it is. I could lend you some and I can help you do your makeup and hair. I'll teach you how to do it too so you can do it yourself everyday. It's not too hard to make yourself look good. Jo: What are you trying to say? (nudges Tori) Tori S: (smiles) Nothing, I just wanna help you out. That is...if you'd want to? Jo: I'd really like that. Wanna start at lunch time? Tori S: Sounds good to me! (scene changes to Meg walking into class) Meg: (to the girl sitting down) Is this seat taken? Dor: (not looking at Meg) Depends on who's asking. Meg: Um...huh? Dor: Yes it's open...that was called sarcasm. Meg: Oh (sits down) I'm Meg by the way. Dor: I'm Dorothy but I go by Dor. Meg: Well it's nice to meet you. (Dor keeps writing in her notebook and doesn't say anything) Meg: So...um...how are you liking this school so far? Dor: To be honest I hate school. I'm just here to hopefully pass and get out as quick as possible. Meg: Sucks we're freshman. We have four years to go (laughs a little but Dor doesn't laugh) (after class is over) Meg: So I'll see you later? Dor: Yeah maybe. (Dor walks out as Meg is still sitting down when Scott walks over) Scott: Don't let her get to you. She treats everyone that way. Her home life isn't the best so she pretty much takes everything out on us. Meg: Well that makes me feel a little better. I was never really good at making friends. All my old friends back in middle school went to another high school so I'm pretty much on my own. Scott: Well if you ever need someone to hang with I'm around. Meg: (blushes and smiles) Thanks, that means a lot. Scott: Don't mention it. (walks out) (Meg sits there smiling) (scene changes to Jake coming out of class with Zig and Delia) Zig: Seems you're pretty popular today. Jake: It's only cause it's my birthday. Trust me by tomorrow it'll all fade away. Delia: Oh shush. You're always popular to us. Jake: (blushes) Thanks Delia. Zig: So what are the big plans for tonight? Jake: Dinner at the Olive Garden. You're still coming right? Zig: Dude of course. Delia: Oh hey I gotta go meet up with someone. See you guys at lunch? Jake: Absolutely! (Delia runs off and Zig and Jake walk to their lockers) Zig: So...when are you gonna tell her? Jake: Seriously why does everyone keep asking me this?! Zig: (laughs) Well you've been best friends forever. I think it's about time she knows how you feel. Jake: Yeah but what if she doesn't feel the same way? Then our whole friendship will be over because I made it awkward. Zig: Delia loves you regardless, I don't think she'd stop being friends with you if she didn't feel the same way. Jake: I guess you're right but still! I just....I can't do it. Zig: Dude you gotta step up your game. Delia could meet some hot guy and forget all about you. Jake: (nudges Zig) Ha...funny. Zig: I'm serious though, plus it's better to know for sure than to keep liking someone who may never like you back. Jake: I guess you're right. But not until later...I need time to think of what I'm gonna say. (scene changes to Jo and Tori at Tori's house. Jo is changing her clothes in the bathroom) Tori S: Are you almost done in there? We gotta get back to school soon. Jo: Hold on! I wanna make sure that it's perfect. Tori S: We already did your makeup and hair...now I wanna see what outfit you chose! (Jo walks out with booty shorts, a tube top and heels on) Tori S: Whoa! Jo: You like? (giggles) No one is gonna think I'm not girly anymore. Tori S: Maybe a little too girly. You sure this is what you wanna wear to school? Jo: Tori it's perfect! I'm ready now. Tori S: Ok...don't make me regret this. Jo: (puts arms around Tori) As if! C'mon let's go! (scene changes to Tori and Jo walking in the school hallways. Everyone is staring at Jo and then Kylie, Pearl and Sarah walk up to them) Kylie: Oh my god, Jo? Jo: Yes? Kylie: Holy crap you look amazing! Jo: Funny cause earlier I thought I looked like I rolled off the streets. Pearl: Well not now. Where in the world did you get such hot clothes? Jo: Tori gave them to me. Kylie: Wow...very generous of you. Tori S: Anything for my... Kylie: So Jo, wanna come sit with us in class? Jo: Really? Kylie: Of course! Jo: Sweet we'll see you in there. Kylie: Oh...I meant just Jo. (Jo looks at Tori) Jo: Do you mind? Tori S: Just go, I'll see you after school. Jo: Ok! (Jo walks off with Kylie, Pearl & Sarah while Tori stands by herself) Tori S: What did I do? (scene changes to Meg sitting at a table when Scott walks up to her) Scott: Mind if I join you? Meg: Not at all. Scott: You surviving ok? Meg: Yeah I guess. It's easier that I have you to talk to though. Scott: (smiles) Well I'm glad. Hey I'm gonna run to the restroom real fast. Don't move ok? (winks at Meg) Meg: I'm not going anywhere. (smiles) Scott: Awesome be right back. (15 minutes pass and Scott doesn't return. Meg finally gets up and walks to her locker. On her way she sees Scott and Amber kissing. Meg walks away fast and runs to the bathroom and cries) (scene changes to Tori sitting on the front steps when Jo walks out with Kylie, Pearl & Sarah) Tori S: Hey Jo! Jo: (to the girls) Give me a sec ok? (walks over to Tori) Uh hey. Tori S: So I was thinking why don't we go to my house and have dinner. My mom is making this really good... Jo: I uh...I can't. Tori S: Why not? Jo: Kylie invited me to go shopping with the girls. Tori S: Oh...so now all of a sudden that you dress different you go shopping with the populars. Jo: What's so wrong with that? I'm finally fitting in around here. Tori S: Yeah with them. Do you really think they're your friends? They only started talking to you because you look like them. Jo: You're just jealous because they like me and not you. Tori S: You did not just say that. Jo: That...that came out wrong. Tori S: No I think it came out perfectly. You know what...enjoy dressing like a slut and hanging out with those superficial princesses. Jo: Fine...I will. (both walk away from each other and go their seperate ways) (scene changes to Jake getting ready at his house with his Dad) Jake: Dad are you almost ready? We're suppose to meet everyone else in like 15 minutes. Jake's Dad: Calm down. The party can't start without you Mr. Birthday Boy! Jake: Party? Jake's Dad: I meant dinner. C'mon let's go. (Jake's Dad and Jake drive up to a country club) Jake: Dad...why are we here? Jake's Dad: I have to pick up something I left here last week. It only take a minute c'mon. Jake: Ugh...fine. (Jake and his dad walk into the country club when all Jake's family and friends shout SURPRISE!) Jake: Oh.My.God!!! Jake's Mom: Happy Birthday Sweetie! I know you said you didn't want a party but we figured you could use a night of celebrating with everyone. Jake: (smiles) Thanks Mom. I love you. (Jake and his mom hug then Jake walks over to Zig and Delia) Jake: How long have you guys been planning this? (chuckles) Zig: About a month now. Do you know how hard it is to keep something like this from you? Jake: I can imagine. Delia: We just wanted to make sure you had the best birthday ever. (Jake and Delia hug) Jake: Hey Delia...can I talk to you about something? Delia: Sure. (Jake and Delia walk off and sit down at a bench) Jake: I've kinda been wanting to tell you this for a while. And trust me it's not easy. You're the bestest friend I could ever ask for and I want to let you know that I... Jake's Mom: Delia and Zig! Come on up to the stage. Delia: (smiles) Hold those thoughts. (Delia walks up to the stage and grabs a mic as Zig starts playing the guitar. Delia then sings a song for Jake telling him that she feels the same. Once the song is over she walks over to Jake) Delia: You were saying? Jake: (smiles) Basically what you just said. I've kinda been in love with you since we were kids. Delia: (holds Jake's hand) I know. Jake: You what? Delia: It was pretty obvious (giggles) but lucky for you I'm more skilled at hiding my feelings. The only way I could express them was through song. Jake: I'm really glad you did. (Jake and Delia kiss while everyone is cheering for them. They both break away and start laughing. They then walk onto the dance floor and dance together) (scene changes to the next day at Degrassi. Tori is walking into the foyer to find Jo crying on the stairs in her regular clothes) Tori S: Jo...is everything ok? Jo: You were right you know. They only talked to me because I looked hot. I never realized how cruel some people can be. Tori S: Like I tried to tell you appearance isn't everything. Even though sometimes I may look like I think that way I really don't. Jo: I know. I'm really sorry I was such a bitch to you. Tori S: (smiles) Thanks. I'm just really glad you're back to your old self again. Jo: (wiping her tears) Me too. Besides my parents flipped when they saw me walk in the door. I was so into wanting to look good and wanting more when I was blind to see that the way I am is fine and I have everything I need. Tori S: I'm glad. Because you're amazing just the way you are. Jo: (chuckles) Bruno Mars moment. Tori S: (holds hand out to Jo and they walk off together) You know me and my love for hm. Jo: So what do you say, movie marathon this weekend? Tori S: You're on! No makeovers though right? Jo: Not for a while no. (both smile and walk off to class) (scene changes to Meg sitting on the front steps of Degrassi. Dor walks up to her) Dor: Hey can I talk to you for a minute? Meg: Um yeah sure. (a moment of silence) Dor: Look I'm really sorry about how I acted yesterday. My parents have been fighting a lot lately and I tend to take out my anger on everyone else. It wasn't cool of me. Meg: Yeah I heard about that. And don't worry it's cool. Dor: You heard? From who? Meg: (looks away) Scott. Dor: Oh. (Amber walks up the stairs passed Meg and Dor. Meg sighs and shakes her head) Dor: What? Meg: I saw her kissing Scott yesterday lucky for me I liked him and now that'll never happen. So much for fitting in. I miss middle school so much. Dor: Wait you saw Scott and Amber kissing? Meg: Yeah why? Dor: That's really weird. Scott broke up with her months ago. Meg: How? Isn't he a freshman? (Scott comes walking up) Dor: I'm sure he'll explain everything to you. We cool? Meg: Yeah we're cool. (smiles) (Dor walks away and Scott sits down next to Meg) Scott: Look I'm really sorry for not coming back yesterday. Meg: Don't worry about it. Scott: Is everything ok? Meg: I don't know you tell me. I saw you kissing Amber yesterday. Scott: You saw that? Look can you let me explain? Meg: Yeah sure. Scott: Me and Amber had a thing last year. Meg: But how? Aren't you a freshman? Scott: Yeah but...I got held back. Meg: Oh, I'm sorry. Scott: It's ok. But anyways I broke it off with her cause we just weren't working but then yesterday once I got out of the bathroom she yanked me in a room to talk. Then she ended up kissing me. You must have left before I pulled away and told her I didn't wanna be with her anymore. After that I came back and saw you had left. I feel really guilty about everything. Meg: It's alright. Scott: Can I make it up to you though? Meg: How so? (smiles) Scott: Wanna have a real lunch with me today? Meg: Sounds like a date. (the two of them walk off together) (the scene changes to Jake holding hands with Delia to her class) Delia: You know you didn't have to walk me to my class you know? Jake: I feel like since I'm your boyfriend now that I should. Plus it gives me time to spend with you every morning. Delia: Could you be more perfect? (Zig walks up) Zig: So does this mean I'm the third wheel now? Jake: Ha ha very funny. You're still gonna be my plus one. Zig: I feel honored. (chuckles and walks into the classroom) Delia: I'll see you after school? Jake: For our first official date? I wouldn't miss it. (Jake and Delia share a kiss and as she walks into her class Jake smiles and walks off) END OF EPISODE 2 You can read all the past episodes here: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Got2BFionaC101/Fanfic_Archives_Season_1 Category:Blog posts